Always Yours
by Little-Firestar84
Summary: PostMovie. 3 years later,the work done, the Elrics are trying to came back home. Will they find a way to do it? And what is Winry doing, while waiting for him... or she isn't waiting for Ed anymore? Ed/Winry Please, R&R Final chapters finally up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Fullmetal alchemist is not mine. Unfortunately, 'cause it was, Winry and Ed will be now together. But it isn't, so i can just play a little with its characters...

* * *

Chapter one: The Elric

_We came here for a reason, not because we __wanted __this world to be ours, but because it __had__ to be. We didn't have much of a choice, and it wasn't just or the portal, either. It was just because I felt I had to bring things back to where they belonged. And now? Now the ship is gone from my world, my __real__ world, the one I really belong to, and the bomb that arrived her from there is now vanished, too. It took almost 3 years, more or less, to Al and me to find and destroy it, and now… now here we are. 3 years, 3 long years, in which I tried to make this world my own, but I wasn't able to. I tried, I really tried, and so hard… at the beginning I believed that, having Al at my side again, it was going to be easier, but it wasn't, and still it isn't. This isn't the world I belong to, the people I belong to. The blonde girl I met in France several weeks ago can seem her, be like her but she isn't my…my Winry I know, I don't have the right to call her "my", but somehow I know it's true. I know w belong to each other. I know it when we were six and Warren, one of our friends, "married" us, and I really understood it when I came back, 3 years ago. I know, I did it only for few hours, and we didn't spend do much time together, but that day, when I saw how she hugged me, how she always traveled with a new pair of automails hoping to meet me, hoe she figured out how much I could change during the 2 years I spend away from her, how she waited for me… and knowing that I did the same things, I understood that we were, and still are, made for each other. When Al asked me if I was going to abandon her again, my heart crushed in millions of pieces. For a moment, I hoped that she wasn't going to wait for me for the rest of her life, but now I just hope she did it, 'cause I'll find a way to come back, I swear to God. And once I'll do it, I'll go to knock at her door, and, once she will open me, when she'll look at me with surprise, with wide eyes and open mouth, I'll kiss her, immediately, I'll confess her my love and tell her that I've done with the alchemy and the military as well. And I'll tell her that, now that I've done what I've to do, I'll belong only to her, for the rest of my life. Ok, this is if she says that she loves me, too. Wait, no., I can't start to think like that. She loves me, damn, I understood it, me too! But what if she didn't understood it, or she didn't wait for me? No, No, stop. She loves me, she has just to admit it at loud, but once I'll tell her that I love her, she'll do the same. Right? Right, sure, I can't be wrong. Now, the biggest problem…_

"Brother, what are you thinking about?" Ed looked at the boy in front of him, his one year younger than him little brother. Things hanged a lot during the last 3 years…. They were both two grown up men, and, fro Ed's great pride, he was now taller than Al who, once had his memory back, changed his style totally. He cut his hair (something that Ed did too, but just a bit), and changed the clothes that were once Ed's ones, using now more common shirts (white, grey or light blue ones, usually), and grey, black or brown pants. Ed too wore more causal clothes, the only thing that remained of what it seemed a long lost youth was his long blonde hair.

"Big Brother, what are thinking about?" Al repeated. It took several minutes to Ed to understand that Al was talking to him, although he was the one and only over there, and he was looking straight in his eyes; then, the flames of the fire that they enlightened in the cold German forest few hour before, awakened him, like from a dream. Still at open mouth and eyes, he looked at Al for an interminable instant, then he lowered he eyes, turning his attention to the fire, sobbing.

"I…We have to come back. I feel like…"

"Like we don't belong here – his brother completed his sentence, looking at the fire, like him – I know how you feel, brother, 'cause its the same for me. but how can we do that? We destroyed the portal!"

"I don't know, but I'll find a way, I'm sure of it. I mean, it's not like the alchemy doesn't exist here, it just never developed as well as in our world. But it existed, especially in the Middle Age, and there are still few places where it could be still utilized… to be more precise, at least three." A light of hope appeared in his eyes. It was a lifetime that Al didn't see his brother shining that way.

"Three places, you say. Are you sure? Where are they? When do we leave? Where do we go first?" Al was enthusiastic, his voice couldn't hide it, neither his expression, nor the questions he was firing quickly as a lightening.

"Yes, there are 3 cities, here in Europe, they are called the "magical triangle", and we are going to leave to visit one of them. – a grin appeared on his face; he was again the old Ed, the one Al missed so much, the one who had been so cold and distant for too long – I heard someone using Alchemy in a city called Turin, in Italy. It's where we are going to go, and where Noah went, too. Let's say that she was the one giving me the information. Maybe alchemy doesn't exist here, but her powers are real, and she is developing them very well. Now she isn't just able to read people's minds when they are dreaming, but she can contact them through their dreams, too. It's how she contacted me, telling me about a certain Count DeGiacomo, who seems to be a real alchemist."

"I can't understand why you didn't tell me before, why you had to wait." Al was sad, almost with tears in his eyes; was it because he was hear-broken from his brother's behavior, or was it for joy, for the thought that he was probably going to come back home? Ed didn't know, but he felt like he was a bad person; he knew he had to keep it secret for Al's safety, but, well, it wasn't enough.

"I just… - he explained, sad as he hadn't been in a long time – I just didn't want to give you false hopes. But now, now I had to tell you, 'cause we are really going to do it, we are really going to come back home!" _Winry, please, wait for me a little longer, I'm returning to you…_

(2)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. Unfortunately...

* * *

"Winry, there's a visit for you!" It was early morning; Winry was still in her room, half-asleep, with "just-out-of-bed" hair, wearing nothing more than an old, long, navy blue t-shirt ; but when she heard her grandma's voice calling her from downstairs, she quickly get herself ready, putting a pair of jeans, a white shirt and trying her best to appear, at least, presentable. She run in direction of the voice, with the heart full of hope and happiness… a hope that was immediately disappointed, as she saw not the one she was waiting for, not the one she wanted, she hoped for.

"Warren" she said, going in front of the now-man of her same age, trying not to appear too disappointed, although she truly was. Warren was a tall, handsome black haired man; she knew him from her entire life, he was one of her and Al and Ed's best friend, when they were all kids. It was almost 6, 7 years from the last time she saw him, when they were teen, at the time Ed was already traveling for the world, when he and his parents left for an other city. Now he was back, and she knew it had been for a while, now, but, truth to be told, in the last 3 years, Winry never felt too much the urge to "fraternize" with other people, especially the ones that reminded her too much of her childhood, of a happy time…

"Winry, it's such a long time… you really changed a lot. You looks… great." He hugged her, or at least tried to, 'cause she immediately removed her hands form her, feeling a lot uncomfortable with the position, putting a lot of distance, both physical and emotional, between them. "Well, you changed a lot, too. How are you? it's a life since the last time we saw each other…"

"Well, you see, I'm not exactly here to remember the past, it's for work… sort of. See, I'm a doctor, and I've a patient, a kid, who lost an arm in an incident, and, since it happened that the best automail mechanic in the neighborhood is an old friend, I was wondering if I could send him in…."

The blonde smiled, remembering the past, her youth with Warren. _And Al. And my Ed. _"No problem, if it's all. I'm not working so hard in this period, so, if you want, you can send him in whenever you want."

"Well, thank you very much! I knew I could count on you! By the way… how about the Elrics? I didn't see or heard of them from my arrival here… " She gasped, freezing. She turned her head in the opposite direction, not to let him see that she was crying. She never liked when people saw how fragile she truly was, it was one of the reasons she always argued with Ed. "Ed… - she paused, not knowing what to say – Ed and Al disappeared 3 years ago, no one knows what happened to them, neither the military." _and who knows can't say it at loud, 'cause it implies too much dangerous things…_

"I'm… - he started, looking at his feet, wanting to say something like _I'm sorry, I still remember how close you 3 were, especially you and Ed, I didn't mean to hurt you. _But he didn't – Well, it's almost time to leave. I'll send you the boy as soon as possible, wait for him. "

Waiting, something she was doing for almost her entire life. She always waited. She waited for Ed to come back, back to her. The last time she saw him, she told to herself that she had done with waiting for him. She tried, as hard as she could, she really believed that it was possible, but she wasn't able to. Looking outside the window, at a tree where She and Ed always went to speak about the more and the less, she understood that moving on from Ed Elric was something she wasn't ready to do, nor now or never. She was ready to wait for him, fro her entire life if it was necessary, 'cause, now, she was sure of just two things: _ Ed, I'll be always yours, and I know that, one day, you'll come back to me. _Or, at least, she hoped…

* * *

Liked it? hated it? telle me what you think about it!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. Unfortunately...

* * *

(3)

**_10 days later the events in chapter one_**

It took us something like 10 days to arrive here. The problem is, with the war coming and everything else, you can never be too prudent. We traveled by night, hiding our presence, and don't think it's strange, 'cause, by now, we already have a certain number of enemies, here too.

"Brother, are you sure we are near?" I hear Al talking to me, at my right side; we are walking thorough a wood, near a village called Poirino; we are at 20 km from Turin, more or less, or so we believe. I look where I think Al is, I can barely see his silhouette, hell, I almost see zero with this damn darkness… No fire, no stars and no moon today. But I don't need to see my brother to sense that he is worried. We are brothers, and he is my little brother, the one I always cared about, always will.

"Oh, yes, it's where Noah told me to wait for her. She contacted me last night."

He looked at me in a strange way, with a mix of surprise and... anger? The second time I look at him, I add 2 to 2 and I understand what is bothering him, the fact that I dreamed of Noah instead of Winry. I think he is worried that I'll bring he with us and stay with her instead of Winry, that I'll break my blonde mechanic's heart. I smile at him, looking at the empty sky, hands in my hair.

"Noah enters in my dream, it0s her choice, not mine. She knows too well she is not the one I always dream about." In fact, it's since I'm… since I've memory that I dream of Winry, that I fight for her. Like the time Al and I fought for her, that evening, in the green field, when the sun was going down, and I lost. I kept yelling at Al, telling him that I was the older one, that he was younger than her, hell, I almost cried. I didn't want see _my_ Winry marred with my baby brother. I grinned when, hours later, when he brought her flowers while proposing, she turned her back to him, refusing.

"Al, do you love Winry?" I ask him, a bit worried. I love Winry, I'm crazy for her, but I'll never be happy, if it will cost Al's happiness. So, if he still loves her, than… than… than.. honestly, I don't know what I'll do, I mean, I can't lose my brother, but I don't want to lose Winry, too.

"No – I see Al smiling, looking at the sky, while I light a small fire in front of us. – I don't love her, at least not in the way you do. She is like a sister to me."

"But… we fought for her, and you won, and you wanted to marry her…."

"C'mon, brother, how old were we at the time? Hell, I can barely remember it! And then – he pauses, giggling a little – well, the fact is, I wanted to marry her just to drive you crazy.…" I give Al my best Death look, the one I gave everybody when they kept telling me that I was short, and, in the same way, I shout at him. "What did you do? You were ready to broker her poor heart just to drive me crazy? You are careless! Don't you dare to…" I can't finish my sentence, as Al puts his hands on my mouth. I know why he did it. I can't believe I've been so stupid… Mussolini's regime. After he took the power in 1922, things went worse, over all after he become best friend with Hitler. We have to be careful, we can't risk to ruin everything at this point, we can't risk to put in danger this people's lives, since practicing Magic and alchemy is severely outlaw, after the signature of the pacts with the church, that doesn't see in good light such things. Al has still his hands on me, when he puts my body behind a bush. I remember a time when I would scream at him for doing such a thing, arguing about the fact that I wasn't so short to be able to hide myself behind a bush.

"Are you sure they are here, Noah?" I hear a feminine voice coming from the nearby, from a figure with a mantle, who's coming, on a horse, near our fire. Near her there's another mantled figure, from what she told it's Noah, but I want to see her face before to leave my position. I know I can seem a little… well, let's say that, sometimes, I can suffer of persecution maniacs, but just a bit, maybe… I think it's all my… our history with the homunculi and the military. A little smile exits from my lips when I finally see Noah's face; it's not for happiness, just fro satisfaction, satisfaction 'cause I'm finally near to my own goal, and like my old "friend" bastard Colonel Mustang did in his old, glory days, I'll do everything (or almost) to reach it.

"We are here…. I'm Edward Elric, and this is my brother, Alphonse." I say as we approach them; Noah isn't seeing Al (and me, too) from a while, and, when she sees my little brother, she gasps in surprise. I think it's because now he looks like a mirror image of Halphonse Helrich. Or maybe Halphonse was the mirror image of Al, I don't know. Sometimes I still wonder if there's someone like me, somewhere here. Ehy, maybe she is gasping because now I'm taller than my baby brother… ok Ed, back to focus, focus on your own goal…

"I'm happy to see the both of you again, after all this time. – she smiles at us, removing her cape completely, like the other girl does, too, revealing her long, dark hair, her black eyes, her clothes, a white blouse and a semi-long blue shirt, similar to the ones used by Noah, and that she is, more or less, of my own age – she is my friend, Esme DeGiacomo, count DeGiacomo's daughter." We all just exchange glances to say hello, and is in this moment that Al and I notice something on her right scapula, something we both stare at, something that it's not supposed to be here, something that we never saw in this world… it's a tattoo… she has an alchemic circle tattooed on her scapula…. Is it a coincidence or what?

* * *

Liked it? hated it? telle me what you think about it!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. Unfortunately...

* * *

(4)

**_A couple of weeks after the events in chapter 3…._**

We Are in a place called the "Mole Antonelliana", a construction in metal in Turin. The first time Esme brought us here, she explained that this construction was meant to be a Jewish temple, but the idea was almost immediately abandoned because people believed it was cursed; it seems that now, in the entire Europe, everybody believes that, this enormous "antenna", is the home of Satan, so almost everybody stay away from here. Good for us, since this place is exactly what we need…

Esme is really a good girl, she helped us a lot during the last few weeks, giving us all her dad's books and some advices about science and alchemy in this reality. Noah is already gone; she and Count DeGiacomo left a couple of days after our arrival. I watched the alchemic circle printed in white on the soil, and I shover, thinking about how dangerous and destructive can be what we are going to try. Al is sitting on my left, and immediately noticed what's going on inside my head. No one knows me better than him, I can't negate it. He smiles at me, sweetly, putting his hand on my shoulder. "It will work, brother, I know it. In few hours, we will back home." He tries to reassure me, and I nod. I really hope that he is right, but what if we are wrong? What we are going to do could easily destroy this entire city, one of the biggest in Italy. Part of me is ready to risk, but the other half of me conscience keeps repeating that I'm just an egomaniac egoist who doesn't care about the others. It's not true, I know it, because I stopped to be egoist the day I tried to transmutate mum. From that day, Al become the center of my life, I did everything I could do for him, I was ready to die for him. And then? Then I come in a world I didn't have anything to do with, just to save it. Tell me that I'm an egoist again, if you've the courage. I'm not egoist, I just to come back home. _Damn, I have to stop to talk to myself…._

"Are you ready, boys? Did you understand what do you have to do?" Esme is standing in front of us, with a book in her hands, outside the circle, like us, and she is looking at what's inside it, on the centre… the bomb.

I nod, a little annoyed. Esme is a perfectionist, it seems that she never stops to ask people if they know what they have to do.

"Esme, we are not stupid. We know alchemy, and we know what we have to do."

"Well, Ed, I hope you are right, because you just have a chance. Fail this time…"

Al looks at her; he is resolute, but I can see that he is a little worried and concerned, he knows too well what's the danger is.

"The city too has just a chance, Esme. We know what we have to do, we'll not make mistakes. " As he answers, he takes a blade, and cuts his right arm, as I do the same with my left one, and we leave the blood fall on the alchemic circle, that starts to shine and irradiate light and fire. at the same moment, Esme detonates the bomb, who explodes; the energy produced by both circle and bomb is canalized through the Mole's antenna in form of a lightening, that hits the deep space, and, after few seconds, comes back to us, in a known form… the form of the GATE. Nothing can be destroyed nor created; it's the law of conservation of the matter. It's like in alchemy, where you can't have anything without giving something else of the same value in exchange. Following these rules, we assumed that the port gate still existed, and, to open it, we gave it in exchange the energy that it needs to stay open and "survive". It's a strange verb for a portal, I know it, but sometimes I think that the Gate has a conscience, it's a living entity. Well, I'm not sure, I just hope I'm right and it will accept our offer, or we will explode with this city leaving it permanently unlivable.

"Brother, it will work – Al repeats to me, as he takes my metal hand in one of his true ones and starts to walk inside the circle – just concentrate on what you desire, and you'll see that everything we'll be fine." I close my eyes, and I do as he told me. I concentrate my mind on what I want, what's important, and than I see her… her blonde hair, her bleu eyes, her smiles, her laugh… I smiles, as we both run through the center of the circle, where the bomb has just been destroyed by the gate, and we see what we wanted. we see its arms grasping us, taking us who knows where; the last coherent things we see on this side of the gate is Esme smiling at us, protecting her eyes from the light generated by the transmutation with her bare hands, and then, everything goes black, for both me and Al…

* * *

Liked it? hated it? telle me what you think about it!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. Unfortunately...

* * *

(5)

"Brother, did it work?" I'm still unconscious at the soil, covert with dust, when I hear Al's voice through my mind, making my headache 10 times worse, he is speaking at low voice, but fro me, it's like is screaming into my ears. I slowly open my eyes; it's full day, and I must have been unconscious for a while, because it takes a while to my eyes to readjust to the sunlight. When I 'm finally up again, I understands that I don't get if what Al told me what a question or an affirmation of incredulity. As my little brother helps me to stand, I look around to see if there's something I know, something I recognize. And then I get it. Al wasn't questioning what happened, he just was incredulous, when he saw the little home on the hill, he couldn't believe that we make it… he can't believe that we are home again. I look at Al, who's still at open mouth, speechless, immobile, and, without waiting for him, I feel the urge to run in direction of said home. run is something I'm not still used to; the last leg Winry made me was great, and still is, but I grew up too much during the last 3 years, and I have problems in walking, figures in running. but I don't care. Leaving Al at my shoulder, I run in direction of the home, and then I see her. Or, to be more precise, I see them. I see Winry, crying, in the arms of young men of our age. I don't know him, or at least I don't think I do, but he seems… familiar. My eyes are full of tears; my heart is going to explode. I'm a full. Did I really believe that she was still waiting for me? I've been the one to ask her to stop waiting for me, I can't be mad because she is with someone else! Part of me wants to give him a fist on the face, the part mad with them, but the other one, the reasonable one, stays immobile where I am, at open mouth, ready to cry and run away… and, strange but true, it's what I do. Before she could see me, I make my way to the other side of the hill, where Al finally arrived at my side. "I can't continue to hurt her. She has finally found someone she is happy with, I can't…." My eyes are lost, my soul empty, I'm hopeless. I feel like I lost the only thing I was living for. That, until Al gives me a punch on the face and in the stomach, full of anger. "What the hell do you have in my mind, brother? – he shouts at me, while I'm still on the soil for his punches – we didn't risk everything to leave! You're not going to leave with the tail between your legs, right? You have at least to try, face her, don't be so damn stubborn and a coward, because if you are, than you're not the Ed I remember! You owe us, is it clear?" suddenly, I remember that time in East City, when we faced Scar, and I was ready to die in place of Al. that time, he had the same tone with me, sometimes I really feel like I'm the younger one. He helps me to stand once again, and we both smile, as I make my rod to Winry, while he sits where he is. He wants to see Pinako and Winry as hard as I want it, but he knows I need a little of time, that there's something I need to do alone.

Once arrived in front of the house, I see that Winry is no more in the arms of that guy, and, hands in my pockets, I take a deep breath and, with nonchalance, I walk in her direction, smiling. "Nice to see you again, Winry" I sweetly say as I approach her. The boy (now that I'm closer, I see his face and I recognize him. it' s my old friend, Warren. I don't think he is dating Winry, he has always been too Scared by me and my alchemy to stay too close to her, knowing how jealous I've always been, although I never liked to admit it. ), he looks at me, with a mean smile, he says hello to me with a gesture, and then looks at Winry, who' at open mouth, with tears in her beautiful blue sky eyes and tells her, once walking in direction of where Al is "Got a patient, got to go. See you when I'll see you" and leaves. Well, I have to admit that he has always been a good guy, who knows when he has to leave.

"Ed…" he voice is low, she remains where she is, with the wrench in her hands, while I walk towards her. She is almost crying, I know that I made her suffer a lot, but I'm back now, she knows that she doesn't have to cry, right? Maybe I have to stop to talk to myself and it's time that I start to talk to her, right?

"Winry, I'm back. It's true, I'm here. Both me and Al, too… we are here to…" I'd like to finish my sentence, but I can't, because she runs in the home, crying, holding hard her wrench, without throwing it at me (bad sign, Ed, it isn't like her….), leaving me standing outside, speechless… Damn, what do I do now?

* * *

Liked it? hated it? telle me what you think about it!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. Unfortunately...

* * *

(6)

It's almost 3 in the morning, and I'm still awake, sitting on the bed in my old room at Pinako's; Al isn't with me, he is, like always, outside, sitting under the large three in front of the home, enjoying the worm climate of this time of the year. He is dreaming quietly, he believes that everything will end in the best possible way. He has always been the more positive one, my little brother, while me, I'm more a "worst case scenario" kind of guy. I sighed, looking at the full moon outside my window, thinking about how happy I've been this morning and how my life ended in the bin few hours later. I'm definitely unlucky…

_Knock, Knock, Knock_ … someone's knocking at the door. At 3 in the morning, it can be just Al, but I can't figurate out why he is knocking at the door, I mean, it's his room, too! But, as a voice speaks, I understand that it's definitely not Al at the door…

"Ed? Ed, are you still up?" when we were kid, I would be mad with her, but it's not the case. I can't be mad with her, not now, not after I realized that I love her. And then, she is here with me, she is speaking with me… I can't be mad with her!

"Winry, come here, I'm not sleeping" I answer her, as I see the blonde girl enter in the room and, once she is sitting on the bed in front of me, I turn on the small light on the bedside table. I try to look in her eyes, but I see the she can't stand it, she turns her eyes in an other direction, and, as a shadow of red appears on her cheeks, I smile at her. I'm not having fun at her, it's just that it's the first time I see her this way, she is so… sweet, delicate, innocent, marvelous? I can't even find the words to describe her!

"I'm… - she starts, a bit reluctant, without facing me – I'm sorry for this afternoon. I didn't have to react this way. You probably went through hell to come back and once you are back I react this way. I'm sorry Ed, I didn't have to…"

This time it's my turn to silent her. "You don't have to be sorry, it's our fault, especially mine. You suffered too much during these long years…"

"Tomorrow I will start to repair your automail, you'll be able to come back to Central in few days." Se adds, without looking at me. She doesn't want to be hurt once again, I get it. And I'm not going to do it.

" Colonel, Fuhrer or whatever the bastard is can say what he wants, but I decided that I'm done with the military, and with alchemy, too. I'm good as I am now, the hell with my real limbs."

"Well, I know you always wanted to have your old limbs back, so I understand that you want to look for a way to… - she stops and looks at me, astonished; she just realized what I told her – you don't want your limbs back?"

"I'm here to stay" I calmly add, as she starts to cry again, and jumps on me, making me fall on the soil; it's not that I don't like having Winry on me, but, considering the situation, I'm a bit uncomfortable.

"Don't leave, never again, promise me that whatever will happen you'll never leave me again. " she says between tears, almost asphyxiating me with her arms around my neck.

"I went through hell to come back, Winry, I'm not going to leave. Winry… - I hesitate, as my cheeks turn red – I know that I told you that you didn't have to wait for me, but…" I'm asking her if she waited for me, once we are sitting in a normal position, but I can't, she doesn't give me the time, because again Winry jumps in my arms, and, putting her arms around my neck, she places her lips on mine, kissing me. It's fast, but sweet, and innocent, almost shy. With the same sentiment, I answer her, and we both turn redder than ever once our bodies are apart. It's the first kiss we share… I never believed it was going to happen, but I feel, we both feel… strange. We look at our feet for long, interminable moments, before I realize that someone has to say something, and, considering what I risked, maybe it could be me.

"I'm… I'm… - I start, stammering for the pressure – I come back to stay… and… and… the reason I risked everything to…to…to come back was… was…the reason is… is you… and… I don't know if you...you…if you waited for me because...I…I...I told you that you… you didn't have to wait for me and… and now… now I… I regret it and… and I'd like to know if you… you… you waited for me or not… because I think that… that … that… I think that I love you." I almost whisper.

"I love you too, alchemic freak." She smiles, putting a quick kiss on my lips; we both sit on the bed now, embraced. I just want to protect her, and she just wants to have me around. Can life be more perfect? I guess no. Well, there could be a couple of things in plus to make it REALLY perfect, and, if I'm lucky enough…

"Winry, did you wait for me? - I ask her, while we are already half asleep. She just nods, not answering with a specific tone of voice. – Well, considering hat you did, although I told you that you didn't have to, and that you waited a way too much, I assume that it could be time to ask you if you will marry me…" I took the long way because I don't know exactly what to tell her, it's effectively the first time I propose to a girl. I know, it's a bit early, we are together since, what, 10 minutes? But I've never been patient…

She smiles at me, and puts another quick kiss on my lips, leaving me each time speechless, and, smiling, she simply answers "yes" and comes back into my arms.

I thought that my life wasn't perfect the way it was, just because I had automail limbs, but looking at Winry, knowing that we belong to each other, ight here right now I don't care. My life? My life is perfect the way it is, it has always been, and now I understand it.

* * *

Liked it? hated it? telle me what you think about it!


End file.
